


Mistletoe Memories

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [48]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Marlon and Sophie spend an evening cuddling and watching a Christmas movie when Marlon decides to try and surprise Sophie.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon & Rosie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Sophie & Rosie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Mistletoe Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Is the popcorn ready?” Marlon’s voice called out from the back living room. 

“Just about,” Sophie answered, her head disappearing behind a cupboard as she grabbed a bowl for the buttery movie snack. Just as she was about to grab the bowl, she felt a paw scratch at her hip. Poking her head out she saw Rosie panting happily, giving a small bark as she looked up at the redhead. 

“Hey, Rosie,” Sophie reached out her hands and started to give a ton of head pats. “Who's the best girl in the whole world?” The redhead’s voice took on a playful tone as she gave the pitbull some scratches behind the ears. Rosie’s head tilted to the side, soaking up the attention. “That’s right. It’s you.” Sophie giggled when Rosie started to lick her hands, her little stub tail wagging excitedly. She was suddenly pulled away from showering the pitbull with affection when the microwave gave a set of beeps, letting it be known that the popcorn was ready. Jogging over to the sink, Sophie washed her hands and wiped them off with a towel.

“Babe?” Her husband’s voice appeared again, clearly impatient to start the movie. 

“One minute!” Sophie leaned over and grabbed a bowl. “Rosie, keep him company for a minute while I get the popcorn.”

Rosie looked at the redhead for a few seconds before turning round and moseying towards the back living room. With the reassurance that Rosie would distract Marlon while she worked to get the movie snacks, grabbing the bag out of the microwave, Sophie tossed it back and forth in her hands before opening it and pouring the contents into the metal bowl. Carefully balancing popcorn on her arms, Sophie maneuvered her way to the two cups of hot cocoa that stood at the ready. A holiday drink surprise that Sophie hoped wouldn’t backfire as she grabbed one mug handle in each hand. 

“Alright, I’m on my way,” Sophie began to shuffle towards the back living room, her socks sliding ever so slightly on the wood floor as she moved to place down the treats. 

Marlon glanced up from his spot next to Rosie, immediately jumping up to his feet to help his wife. “Here, let me help,” Marlon took the two cups of hot cocoa and set them down on coasters before his eyes grew large. “Oh, I’ll be right back,” He disappeared and returned right as Sophie had placed down the bowl and gotten wrapped up in their winter blanket. Marlon walked over and proudly held up a pair of peppermint straws.

An excited smile appeared on Sophie’s lips at the sight. “Yes! You’re the best, babe!” She leaned over and placed a loving kiss on his cheek which caused him to blush. “Come here,” Sophie held out her arm, extending the blanket. Marlon snuggled closer as the blanket wrapped the pair. Rosie soon jumped up and curled up by Marlon, laying her head down on the couch. 

“Alrighty, let’s get this party started!” Sophie declared, grabbing the remote and pointing it to the TV that held the title screen for  _ Home Alone 2.  _ As the iconic music began to play over the opening credits, Marlon whispered over to his wife.

“This is such a good movie.”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” Sophie smiled over at Marlon.

“But the third one is better,” Marlon’s smile grew when he saw the competitive glint appear in Sophie’s eyes. This wasn’t the first that the couple had shared their opinions on the best  _ Home Alone _ movie and surely wouldn’t be the last.

“The second one has the Sticky Bandits,” Sophie argued, tossing some popcorn into her mouth. “That alone wins me the argument. Also the food is better in this movie.”

“Ha, your true reasons come to light,” Marlon took a sip from the peppermint straw.

“The traps are also great,” Sophie added, slipping further into the warmth of her blanket. 

“Yeah but the third movie has great ones too. The dumbwaiter, the frozen swimming pool, the rat!”

“Fair,” Sophie smiled. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to watch both tonight.”

Marlon’s eyes brightened at that suggestion. “Deal.”

The couple smiled at each other before sharing a quick kiss and returning to watching the movie. Both of them laughed at the hijinks and shenanigans of the movie as the events played out. Sophie went off on her plan if she was snuck in New York and staying at that hotel. Most of it consisted of what foods she’d order and how many pillows she could get the front desk to give her. Marlon talked about how he’d go wild at the toy store and get as many as his arms could carry. If they got ones that were safe for dogs, that would be great for Rosie too. Rosie looked up at that statement and wagged her stub tail happily. As the movie continued their snacks were quickly dwindling.

“Oh, come on, take more than two cookies, Kevin!” Sophie pleaded with the protagonist who was too busy trying to escape the grasp of the hotel staff to think about food. “If I was leaving, I’d stuff my bag to the brim with snacks.”

“Speaking of snacks,” Marlon leaned forward and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie, “I can make some more popcorn if you want.”

“Yes, please.” Sophie handed over the bowl. “Could you make some more hot cocoa too?”

“Sure,” Marlon walked into the kitchen and gave a quick whistle, causing Rosie to trot to catch up with him. When Marlon caught Sophie’s pout at losing Rosie he gave an apologetic smile. “It’s so I don’t get lonely while I wait for the popcorn.”

“Okay,” Sophie smiled and buried herself deeper into the blanket. Marlon gave one more smile before leaving the back living room. When he reached the kitchen he started the burner up again, pouring fresh milk into the pot. After a few minutes he added the cocoa powder and started up the popcorn. That gave him about three minutes.

“You ready, Rosie?” Marlon leaned over and whispered to the pitbull. Rosie gave a short bark and wagged her tail. “Okay, wait here.” Marlon instructed then proceeded to slip into the front living room towards a jacket of his that had haphazardly been thrown on the armchair. Pulling back, Marlon gave a relieved sigh as he saw the Santa hat with mistletoe. He held it up with a smile. This would be a fun Christmas surprise. Something Sophie wouldn't expect. Moving back into the kitchen, Marlon quickly whisked the hot cocoa so the milk didn’t burn and poured the warm drinks into the mugs. Just when he had finished that up, he heard the beeping of the microwave signalling that the popcorn was ready.  _ I should still have some time for this plan to work. _

“Marlon!” Sophie’s bright voice shouted out from the back living room. He was out of time. He had a slight moment of panic and tossed the hat on top of Rosie’s head. The pitbull looked up at the blond with confusion who seemed just as lost. He had no idea why he had done that and was about to take off the hat when his wife spoke again. “I’m gonna steal Rosie back!” Sophie gave a sharp whistle, causing the dog to disappear before Marlon could stop it. 

“Wait!” Marlon ran forward, slipping on his socks as he slid into the back living room. He had no idea why he had tossed the hat on Rosie and now she would be stealing the kisses that he wanted.  _ Maybe if I’m fast enough... _ But it was already too late. Rosie sat in front of Sophie who looked amused by the hat. 

“Wow, that’s quite the hat, Rosie. Guess I gotta give you a kiss.” Sophie leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the pitbull’s head who seemed happy with the affection. She looked over at Marlon then grabbed the Santa hat and silently placed it on Marlon’s head. “Yeah,” Sophie smiled warmly. “I think it looks better on you.” 

Marlon looked at Sophie with wide eyes, blinking for a second before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. Sophie immediately returned it, leaning into and deepening it. When they pulled away both of their faces were a light shade of red. 

“So…” Marlon smiled shyly at Sophie before it hit him. “Oh, the snacks!”

“Right! The snacks!” Sophie ran forward, sliding on the wood floor to enter the kitchen. By the time Marlon reached the kitchen, Sophie had already got the popcorn in the bowl. When he moved forward Sophie looked up, a happy smile on her face as she slid on the floor and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Gotta abide by the rules of the mistletoe.” 

“Guess I’m wearing this hat for the rest of the movie.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll just have to steal as many kisses as I can before I wear the hat for the next movie.” Sophie and Marlon shared a smile as Marlon moved to grab the two mugs. Sophie was the first to the back living room and placed down the bowl before stealing another kiss from Marlon as he walked into the room, nearly spilling the cocoa on himself. After the couple shared a laugh they cuddled back under the warmth of the blanket and continued the movie, sharing kisses here and there while enjoying each other’s presence and the wonderful winter evening together. 


	2. Peppermint Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine comes home to find Louis has set up quite the sweet surprise for her.

“I’m home!” Clementine called out, not looking up from her task of removing her winter boots, scarf, gloves and coat. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold of the world outside. Winter had definitely come in full force by now, just in time to kick the Christmas season into gear. She and Louis had already talked about getting a tree this weekend and setting it up next to the piano. The thought of their first Christmas in the apartment together made her heart pitter patter.

“Welcome home, babe!” Louis’ voice came from another room. “You like what I’ve done with the place so far to get us into the Christmas spirit?”

“What you’ve done?” Clementine yanked her other boot off with a grunt before finally looking up at the apartment. Her mouth immediately dropped open in awe. There was mistletoe  _ everywhere.  _ More mistletoe than she had seen in her entire life. It covered the counters and the top of the piano, bunches of it tucked amongst the knickknacks on the bookshelf and a garland of it draped across their TV. Every nook and cranny that could contain the sprigs did.

But that wasn’t nearly the end of it all. The biggest star amongst the decorated items was the ceiling. It must have taken Louis the entire morning to get all of the mistletoe in place, with dozens upon dozens of sprigs placed within inches of each other, making it impossible to take a step without finding oneself underneath the mistletoe once more. The green leaves and white berries of the mistletoe shone prettily in the glow of the myriad of twinkle lights Louis had also put it upon himself to arrange round the room and intertwine with the mistletoe upon the ceiling.

“Oh my…” Clementine breathed, at a loss for words. “You did all of this yourself? Her fingers trailed the leaves of a stray spring upon the edge of the kitchen counter. “Are these all real?”

“Real and delivered fresh this morning,” Louis strode out from their bedroom with a smile. A single spring of mistletoe was attached to one of his dreadlocks. “And all put in place by yours truly. It was quite the labor of love, but I think the final effect was more than worth it,” He extended his arms proudly, looking round the mistletoed room with dramatic verve.

Clementine felt a chuckle escaping her lips. “Leave it to you to make our first Christmas memorable in a way I never could have predicted,”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” Louis took Clementine’s hand in his own, squeezing it gently before offering a cheeky wink. His smile soon disappeared though, replaced with surprised wonder as Clementine leaned in to place a kiss upon his lips. A goofy grin took the smile’s place as he looked down at Clementine, his arms sliding naturally round her and tugging her closer.

Clementine gave a playful smile of her own to her boyfriend as he held her, her hand sneaking up to teasingly poke the sprig of mistletoe in his hair. “I guess that’s one down, a thousand to go,”

“Oh, there’s not that many. Not quite,” Louis inclined his head toward the couch. “Wanna watch  _ Muppet Christmas Carol _ together while we snuggle under the new blankets I bought?”

Clementine’s eyes widened in surprise. “You bought new blankets?!” Without waiting for confirmation, she scurried over to the couch, wrapping herself in a massive maroon one with a happy sigh.

“Yep! Black Friday deal,” Louis settled down beside her in his own evergreen blanket before rummaging through both blankets to find her hand once more. Clementine started up the movie, dimming the lights as the opening credits began to roll.

“Peppermint?” Louis offered with a whisper, holding out a large bowl chock full of them. Clementine took one and popped it in her mouth before letting out a surprised squeak as Louis found her lips once more, stealing a quick kiss. “That’s two,” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows as he took a peppermint of his own.

That gave Clementine an idea. “Pause the movie. I’ll be right back,” She jumped up from her blanket nest, scampering toward the bedroom without an explanation. Louis was rather confused, but he didn’t have to wait long before Clementine reemerged carrying something in the hand behind her back. Rejoining Louis on the couch, she snatched up a bowl filled with mistletoe from one of the side tables then revealed what was in her other hand: dozens of clear elastics. She smiled at Louis’ puzzled expression. “You look so sweet with one in your hair, I figured why stop there?”

Louis’ expression mirrored hers as he looked into her girlfriend’s eyes. “Clementine, every day your genius astounds me more and more,”

Clementine rolled her eyes at the effusive compliment. “You can turn the movie back on. I’ll get to work bedazzling your hair,”

“Or shall we say “bedecking” my hair?”

Clementine cupped Louis’ cheek, placing another kiss upon his lips. “That one’s free. Now turn around a bit so I have a better angle, you weirdo,”

“Your Christmas weirdo,” Louis cooed happily, throwing Clementine one last flirtatious smile before starting the movie back up again.

It was an Everett family Christmas tradition to watch  _ Muppet Christmas Carol  _ every Christmas together. Last year when Louis had spent Christmas at the Everett house and watched with them he’d immediately fallen in love with it. He’d watched it again with A.J. the next morning and again the following night on a casual Christmas date with Clementine. His love for the film had been so apparent to everyone that Lee had ended up gifting Louis his own copy on Christmas day. This was their first watching of the season, but surely not their last. They’d watch again with Lee, Carley and A.J. next time they went to visit and Clementine was sure they’d be watching it together again and again until she insisted on spacing things out with another film.

As Louis sang along with the first song, Clementine began the task of placing the mistletoe artistically throughout her boyfriend’s hair, one for each dreadlock. As soon as a new mistletoe was placed she would give Louis the accompanying kiss, much to his continued glee. The process continued through the first third of the film, up to the point that Scrooge met the Ghost of Christmas Present. Her job done, Clementine settled deep in the confines of her blanket, grabbing yet another peppermint to enjoy.

Louis looked over in the middle of “It Feels Like Christmas”. Without stopping his singing he pulled Clementine into his arms, wrapping his blanket around the both of them snugly. Clementine felt her heart melt at the gesture. Nuzzling against her boyfriend’s shoulder, she let out a happy sigh. This Christmas was off to a wonderful start. 


	3. Dodging Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Violet hears of a mistletoe experience gone wrong, she worries Prisha might attempt something similar.

The break room was mostly empty as Violet walked inside and took off her coat, hat and mittens. Only Ruby was there, busily writing down some sort of list. With a few minutes till her shift started, she sat down beside the plump redhead, glancing over at the list. Ruby looked up from her writing with a smile. “Hey there, Violet. Your shift starting soon?”

“In a few minutes. What’s that?”

“Oh, just a Christmas list I’m working on. I already have presents for my parents and brothers, but now I’ve gotta figure out gifts for the rest of ya. Especially Aasim. He’s so frugal, I always worry he doesn’t actually like my gifts and just accepts them outta pity. What do you think? What would you get for him?”

“A book,” Violet glanced over at the lockers where employees could store their personal belongings, her eyes narrowing as she noticed the broken one. “Wasn’t Mitch supposed to come in today and fix that busted locker?”

“Oh, he was here, but Brody broke his nose so he had to leave,”

“She  _ what _ ?!”

“It was quite the scene. Brody was carrying out two platters of food when Mitch jumped out of the break room right in front of her with a sprig of mistletoe. Brody jumped right out of her skin. Dropped all the food and punched Mitch right in the nose,”

“Sounds like he deserved it,”

“Poor fool,” Ruby shook her head. “All for a Christmas kiss. He could’ve done the sensible thing and been gentle about it. That’s what I did when Aasim dropped by,”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “You had mistletoe on hand too?”

“Actually, I borrowed Mitch’s. He left it behind in his rush to the hospital. I snuck up behind Aasim when he was talking in the main dining hall with Louis. It was awful sweet – after we kissed, everyone in the dining hall clapped,” Ruby’s face glowed at the memory.

It sounded like a nightmare to Violet. Being forced to kiss in front of an audience would be completely humiliating. The image filled Violet with a sudden fear. Mitch had done it, Ruby had done it… what if Prisha was planning to ambush her with mistletoe too? Her work at the bar meant she was always surrounded by customers. If she pulled out a sprig of mistletoe in front of Violet, would they be forced to kiss in front of a bunch of random goons. But even worse, if Violet walked away would Prisha be mad at her?

“Something on your mind, Sug?”

“I have to go. Shift’s starting,” Violet rose without another word, heading over to manage the front of the house. This was bad. The bar was directly next to the dining room. There was no way to avoid walking by Prisha for the entirety of her shift. Violet was doomed.

\---

The next several hours consisted of Violet keeping a frantic eye out for oncoming mistletoe while trying to fulfill her duties as house manager. Every time she had to walk by the bar to check inventory or go to the finance office, Violet could feel her skin crawl. She’d lock eyes with Prisha and try to give her customary smile though she felt as though her girlfriend would surely be able to see through her façade.

Every time one of the waitresses or staff would approach her, Violet would flinch. She wasn’t sure what she thought would happen. Did she expect Sophie to pull a sprig of mistletoe out from behind her back then drag Violet over to where Prisha stood for a kiss? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t taking any chances. Violet stayed hyper aware during every conversation, eyeing her colleagues suspiciously while staying aware of her periphery in case of any unexpected attacks from the rear. Within the first few hours, her paranoia was beginning to be noticed by others.

“Hey, Vi?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow in concern as he noticed his friend jump at his words. “Is something the matter? You seem sort of skittish today,”

“It’s nothing,” Violet muttered. Then her eyes shot up, narrowing in suspicion. “Wait a minute. Did Prisha send you over here to talk to me?”

“Prisha? No. Why? Is there something you’re expecting from her?”

She couldn’t let Louis in on her fears. If anything, he’d be the most likely to assist or even inspire Prisha to employ a mistletoe ambush. If the plan wasn’t in place already, giving Louis the idea would simply spur it into reality. “None of your business,” With that Violet brusquely walked away, feeling a slight twinge of shame at her curtness.

Prisha seemed to be noticing that something was up too. At one point she walked toward Violet in the back hallway, causing a panic to rise within the blonde’s heart. “Violet? Might we speak for a moment?”

Violet’s eyes shot back and forth in desperation. There was nowhere to hide. True, they weren’t in the main dining hall, but if Prisha pulled a mistletoe kiss on her in front of the kitchen staff, Ruby and Renata would never let her hear the end of it. “Can’t right now – gotta poo!” With that Violet ran off, her cheeks burning in shame at her almost equally embarrassing excuse.

The entire shift was a nightmare. By the time Violet was done she was utterly exhausted and ready to get home and crawl into bed. She’d done it though: she’d managed to avoid Prisha for the entire day. There was some sort of satisfaction in that, but the victory soon rang hollow. Prisha would be at home. And once Violet got home there would be no more excuses. She would have to explain Prisha why she had been avoiding her all day and let her know that bathroom excuse had been a lie. With a heavy heart, Violet headed out.

\--- 

The apartment was dark as she entered. Prisha must not be home yet after all. Letting out a sigh of relief, Violet got to work removing her coat and boots. Then a single light came on in the living room. Prisha sat in the velvet armchair, her expression unreadable. “Good evening, Violet,”

“Prisha. Hi,” She was in deep shit. Violet lowered her eyes in shame. “I can explain. Let me just get off my boots then we can talk,” She bent over, fiddling with the zipper on her left foot. The damn thing always jammed. As she struggled, she could hear Prisha walking over. Violet’s heart rate rose. Was Prisha really that mad that she couldn’t wait another minute to talk? The light switch flicked on, flooding the room in light.

“Violet,”

Slowly Violet raised her head, dreading the look she’d see in Prisha’s eyes. But instead of anger, she simply saw love. Prisha was smiling upon her, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Look up,”

Violet obediently glanced up. There it was. The dreaded mistletoe. But here in the comfort of their own apartment and no one else around them, it wasn’t dreaded anymore. For the first time today, Violet felt her heart flutter for positive reasons. Locking eyes with Prisha, she could feel her face heat up. “Oh,”

“Merry Christmas, Violet,” Prisha closed her eyes as she leaned forward, capturing Violet’s lips in a kiss. Violet’s eyes slipped closed as well, her emotions overpowering her as she felt the comforting warmth of the kiss. It was soft, romantic, perfect. When they pulled apart, Violet found herself already craving another. Prisha smiled knowingly upon her girlfriend. “This is what had you so worried for the entire day, wasn’t it? It took me a while to put the pieces together. But after seeing you flinch while walking under a doorway for the 50 th time, I figured it was this little plant that had you so worked up,” Prisha glanced at the sprig of mistletoe with a wry smile before setting it aside on the kitchen counter. “Just so you know, I had no intentions of ambushing you at work. It was certainly sweet for Ruby and Aasim, but I don’t think the moment would have held that same sweetness for us. And considering how well Mitch did at surprising Brody, I wouldn’t consider pulling a shenanigan like that on you at any time,”

Violet could feel her shoulders sagging, a mixture of relief and guilt upon them. Of course Prisha would never pull a stunt like that. She should’ve known. She should have trusted that Prisha would have the sense to leave Christmas PDA to the other couples at Ericson, but instead Violet had let herself panic. She’d been a fool. She was pulled from her thoughts however by Prisha’s chuckling.

“There’s no need to feel down, Vi. I have a thick skin. I can handle the cold shoulder from time to time. Just as long as you always come back to me in the end,”

“Always,” Violet replied. She gave Prisha’s hand a light squeeze, looking up into her eyes with love. Hesitantly she leaned forward, closing her eyes. Prisha closed the gap, granting Violet the other kiss she had craved. This one was longer and deeper, leaving both breathless by the end.

“My goodness,” Prisha murmured. “You could melt snow with a kiss like that!” Taking Violet’s hand, she guided her toward the couch with a playful smile. “Would you like to continue further, my love?”

“Very much,” Violet felt a shy smile pulling at her own lips as she followed Prisha over to the couch. Today had been crazy, but it had all ended for the best. And now in the warmth and comfort of their own home, they could truly enjoy the magic of the winter season together, cuddled in the warmth of each other’s arms.


End file.
